Over the Edge
by aznJEDI13
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Believe it or not! I'm back! AnakinPadme - Sequel to Deep End. Padme and Anakin reunite to fight the forces of evil one more time! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

****

Over the Edge: Sequel to_ **The Deep End**_

Chapter 1  
By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me.   
  
**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   


  
**_  
'…'Cause if the face inside can't see the light, I know I'll have to walk alone…'  
_**

  
  
Heavy hearts for heavy times.   
  
Footsteps walked on. Sullen, sad steps walking to a silent unnamed rhythm. People pushed pass him. Rushing around, hurrying to and fro. However, he was not in a hurry. He had no need to rush. He did not want to rush.   
  
It was not that he was scared.   
  
He just did not want to see him. He was tired of trying and trying. He wanted him out of his life. But of course, not matter how much he wanted him out of his life; he kept coming back into his life.   
  
He was not angry either. How could you hate someone you love?   
  
Pulling off his navy cap, he ran his hand through his short-cropped hair, its golden curls glistening in the fair sun. Light blue-sky surrounds him bringing his cerulean blue eyes to their depths and making them glow majestically. Eyes, familiar and distinctive, stand out amongst the agonistic and placid crowd. Bringing cap back onto his head then pulls it almost over his eyes.   
  
Adjusts his dark trench coat. Shoulders hunched ventures into the building. Slow and steady. Turns a corner, nods to an orderly. Came to the window sucked in a deep breath.   
  
If words could express the grotesque sight -- they would. Yet there were no words that could.   
  
Twisted. Maimed. Broken. There he lay.   
  
Callous. Dark. Disfigured. There he lay.   
  
The only sound, the hallow pneumatics. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Closed his eyes. Hoping it was a dream -- only to hear the steady and hypnotic sound.   
  
Inhale. Exhale.   
  
Glancing at the being. Scars, bruises, cuts littered skull, skin, body. Wires laced up and down, orange, red, yellow, black -- all knotted together. Hands cold, legs cold, chest cold -- all machine, all part of a man.   
  
A steady beat warms eardrums. Beep. Beep. Beep. Of a machine, machine keeping that man alive.   
  
Heaved a heavy sigh, slumping against the window. Hair and forehead brushing with the glass. Eyes closed tight. Single tear fell from closed eye. Running down cold glass.   
  
Weeping, weeping loud and coarse -- heard through the long, narrow halls.   
  
Master.   
  
Sweet, Master.   
  


To be continued…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   


****

Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter.

  
Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Over the Edge

Chapter 2

By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me.   
  
**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 

To Jessica, when I lost your friendship, I lost the best thing I ever had. 

  
_'…I've got to get away from here,   
And it couldn't be too soon,   
Cause I see the stars are here with me,   
Like rockets to the moon…' _  


"Master Jedi."   
  
He turned at the sound of name. The phonemics still accompanying his beating heart, still warming his eardrums, still sending shivers down his back. That could not be his master.   
  
But it was.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
A stocky woman, mid-fifties, approached him and soberly stopped in front of him, "We've been expecting you."   
  
He nodded, placing his hands behind his back and entwining his fingers, "I know," He paused, "I'm sorry. I would've been here sooner, but I had some unexpected business to attend to."   
  
She smiled at him, "I hope all is well Master Skywalker."   
  
He smiled, "All is well," He turned his attention to the body before him, "What happened?"   
  
The stocky and short woman sighed, her hand coming to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Another hand reached out to check his Master's pulse.   
  
"A group of reconnaissance Jedi found him on the outskirts of Genosis, battered, bloody, unconscious and half dead." She paused and glanced up at him, "We were lucky to recessitate him."   
  
He shook his head in dismay; "You should've let him die." He knew such a statement was expected from a Jedi, but he said it anyway.   
  
Immediately the healer took a deep look at him, "Surely you don't mean that Master Jedi."   
  
Pulling the cap tighter over his head and checking to see if his lightsaber was still intact, he looked at Obi-wan and then back at the healer, "He's killed thousands of us." His lip flared in angry for a brief second, "Why would you want to save a mass murder?"   
  
She shook her head, "If you could save a life, any life, wouldn't you?"   
  
He decided he had been defeated and thus nodded in recognition. "I'm sorry, Ulsa, I was out of line."   
  
She smiled warmly again, as if the aura of anger and resentment had suddenly disappeared, "It's all right, Anakin, we all understand how hard this must be."   
  
"I just don't understand," He paused, looking her in the eye, "He's responsible for so much. He's a still for crying out loud and the Jedi still want him bandaged and repaired." He shook his head in disgust, "I hope we're not setting ourselves up."   
  
She shrugged, "One must trust in the will of the force, Master Jedi."   
  
He nodded, glancing at the Jedi at the door; "I want security doubled."   
  
The knight bowed, "Yes, master Jedi."   
  
He turned to look at the healer; "I'll stay with him for a few minutes." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Take care, Ulsa."   
  
She embraced him, "Thank you, Anakin."   
  
He watched her leave before he took a seat next to the body. The steady phonemics still warming his ears and at times sending shivers done his spine.   
  
He took hold of Obi-wan's hand and noticed he was missing several fingers. He sighed and clasp the hand with his own mechanical hand.   
  
He didn't want to touch him.   
  
He focused on his master. Wires and tubes were connected to places he didn't know could be connected. There was a steady beep that accompanied the respirator. A few mechanisms covering places were limbs were missing. Those mechanisms would prepare the skin for mechanical attachments and would make his master a machine.   
  
"Oh, dear maker, what have you done Master?" He asked, knowing very well that his master could not hear him. "You killed them all." He stated simply, "I'm ashamed to call you my master."   
  
He watched, as the respirator helped his chest rise and fall and compensated for the injured lung. He had been to the ends of the earth, been a slave on Tatoonie, battled mangled Sith Lords, but never had he seen something so horrible.   
  
The door hissed open, but he ignored it. The door hissed shut, but he ignored it. He unconsciously just pulled the lid of his baseball looking cap down farther on his head.   
  
A figure approached the body; "It's so terrible." The voice stated. The person ran its fingers up Obi-wan's arm and sighed, "So terrible."   
  
He nodded, not looking up, "What was your relation to him?"   
  
By the sound of her voice, he could tell she had smiled briefly, "He was my friend, one of my dearest friends." She paused, "He was also…" Her voice trailed off.   
  
He nodded, too depressed to realize her words, too depressed to even care.   
  
She asked in return, "What was your relations to him?"   
  
He glanced at the body; "He was my master."   
  
There was a sudden silence that instilled upon them. He didn't think much of the silence; after all she was just a stranger. He took comfort in the silence because it was better than conversation.   


__

My beautiful Ani...

  
"Anakin?" Suddenly the voice called his name.   
  
He turned to look at the figure beside him and was pierced by her presence. Such a vessel of beauty did not belong in such a filthy place.   
  
His eyes met her and he was stunned speechless, stunned beyond comprehension.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker?" the figure asked again.   
  
He gulped, pulling up the tip of his cap slightly. It took all the willpower in his body to speak, "Yes, it is I," He paused, his voice breaking in uncertainty, "Padme."   
  
The urge to bury her in a hug and cover her with kisses ran through his body, but he rejected it. Knowing very well that it was not the place, nor the time, to do so. Nor were they the people to do so.   
  
"I mean," He stuttered humiliatingly, "Senator Amidala."   
  
She nodded in recognition, "Master Jedi."   
  
He tried to suppress the grin and the tears that threatened his features.   
  
Finally, he spoke, "How are you, Senator?"   
  
She turned, not expecting to hear his voice, "I believe the question is how is he doing?"   
  
"You've seen him before?"   
  
"I was here when they brought him in." She paused, "I was visiting an old friend."   
  
He nodded, "Still how are you?"   
  
She didn't smile, "As expected under the current diplomatic circumstances and my own personal trials and tribulations."   
  
"I heard," He paused, "I'm sorry to hear about everything."   
  
She nodded, "Life is a tragedy."   
  
He chuckled, "Is that your new slogan?"   
  
She shook her head; "It's been my slogan for a very long time."   
  
"Now that's a morbid statement, don't you think?"   
  
"I don't think anyone asked for your opinion," She concluded bitterly, "Master Jedi."   
  
He knew that tone of voice and decided not to broach the subject again. He turned back to his master and meditated – he didn't want to leave her in the room, alone, with this man.   
  
"Can I asked you a question?" She asked finally.   
  
He turned surprise and apprehension apparent in his handsome features; "I suppose so."   
  
"What made you do it?"   
  
His brows creased in consternation, "Do what?"   
  
"Leave me," she paused, "No contact, no communication, no visits, nothing for three years – what made you do it?"   
  
He shook his head, "I don't understand, Padme," He reached for her hand, which she promptly pulled away, "Padme…"   
  
"Don't touch me, Anakin," She paused, sighing in aggravation, "I don't understand how you could've just left me in the dark for so long with no communication or anything." She turned on her heel, toward the door, "And because of that, I don't want to talk to you," She came towards him suddenly. "Because obviously you didn't seem to care," She paused briefly, her eyes narrowing, "Why should you now?"   
  
"Padme..." He had started to say, but it was too late.   
  
She had already left.   
  
  
  
To be continued....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Please, please, please!!! **

Tell me what you thought about this post. 

I always look forward to reading reviews and I would be direly disappointed if you didn't review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Over the Edge

Chapter 3

By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me.   
  
**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__**

'… I watched the world fold to the dark side of the moon,

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you…'

Why was it so cold?

A dark, dreary feeling suddenly instilled it self upon him. He clasped his master's hand in his own mechanical one and shivered slightly. It was so cold. He pulled the lid of his cap down tighter; hoping that it would somewhat dissipated the coldness.

But it didn't. 

Closing his eyes, he sighed. Releasing his master's hand, he moved for the door. 

Goodbye, Master. Sweet Master.

Something moved though as he turned away.

Thus, reluctantly, he ventured back to the bed and watched a scene began to unravel before his eyes. His master, somberly strapped to the metal bed began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes, under the closed lids, dancing in fiery and his body began to move violently.

Master.

"No, Anakin, no!" He screamed suddenly. Startling the young man, Anakin watched intensely, not exactly sure what to do.

"No!" He screamed, more loudly, "No!" He quieted suddenly, his body stopping from its awkward movement, but his eyes continuing to dance wildly, "I can't. I can't. You're hurting me!" He cried. 

Oh, sweet Master.

The dark and dreary feeling reappeared again. This time sending large shivers down Anakin's spine and running, in cold tendrils, almost like fingers through his coarse body. A shadow lurked and Anakin felt his brawn body grow numb as it reeled in ice cold tendrils of agony, shock and most importantly, fear.

Goosebumps began to trace its way through his body as tiny fingers pried at his mind. 

"You're hurting me!" Screamed his master once again, "Hurting me! Stop, stop it please – I can't take this anymore!" He cried, "They're dead! All of them! I killed them! What else do you want from me?" He screamed. 

Master, sweet Master.

The fingers sunk deeper trying to access caverns and cracks in his mind that they had not known before. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the light. Its energy was powerful and celestial, and more importantly, waiting for him. 

He took a deep breath, forcing the tiny prying fingers out of his mind and trying to focus on the greater good. 

That's when he saw it.

When he reached the end of the corridor he had been climbing, when he reached the force she was there. 

And he had never seen someone or something for that matter as beautiful as she. 

Flowing oceans of passionate auburn hair, cascading beautifully down her back igniting her with desire and elegance. Intense but gentle, cognizant wood brown eyes, which had pierced his soul with one single look and had sent millions of shivers down his spine at the mere introduction of blue and brown. 

Her skin, pale and luminous, soft with an ethereal glow, use to beg for his fingers to touch, use to beg for the contact. Her hands, so small and petite, were tender in all the right places, but still could be used to fire a blaster, fit perfectly in his own coarse hands. Her fingers were soft and gently always as they ran down his rough cheek and pressed his face to hers. 

She would walk, float through the air. It seemed as if her feet never touched the floor. She would glide with the burning soul of a poised young woman, but with the spirit of a child. Her stature was full of confidence and glowing pride, as she would briskly attend to her duties. She was a woman of poise and needed no help from any in making her seem more like a heroine. 

She was the heroine of his heart if not a heroine in spirit. 

Her face appeared to him, calling out to him, yearning for his love.

Anakin…

But when he reached her, she disappeared.

"No!" A voice called out. But it wasn't his voice; it was someone else's. "No!" 

Suddenly, though bursts of energy formed and quickly dissipated as the air become clear, the room became warmer, and the tiny prying fingers disappeared. The room became light and the shadows disappeared. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but he didn't even remember closing them. He felt the force surge through him and he realized that the entire time he had been in the room it had been absent until now. 

Finally, his eyes were drawn to the bed. He sunk forward, falling on his knees and letting out a loud cry of anguish.

The bed was empty. 

Oh, sweet Master. 

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Please, please, please!!! **

Tell me what you thought about this post. 

I always look forward to reading reviews and I would be direly disappointed if you didn't review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Over the Edge

Chapter 4

By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me.   
  
**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

'…But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights,   
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same…'

  
  
  
  
_Several weeks later..._   
  
  
The room was spinning. Colors intermixed with other colors as lights flashed and blinked together. Light streamed in odd places as weird aliens brushed against his back in a rude manner. Darkness loomed in and out of his blurred vision as his head swayed back and forth.   
  
An eerie feeling washed over his features and suddenly he felt tingles on his brawn body. The cynical bar tender filled his cup as voices loomed in his ears in dialects he didn't understand and sounds that he hadn't heard before.   
  
Maliciousness roamed here, vengeance thrived here, and pain succumbed here. Many came to drown in despair, to wallow in pity, to drink in their sorrows. Several times, he had given into the darkness and later found himself on the streets.   
  
He was a terrible drunk, Obi-wan had always said, but that didn't matter. It didn't easy the pain, but it didn't make it any harder either. It was better this way he had convinced himself.   
  
Criminals lurked through here, going from trader to trader, off-worlder to off-worlder, in search of a place to hide in trade for uncommon information.   
  
He fit right in here.   
  
Having been sent into exile years ago, he made his home here. He sleep in an empty building upstairs, kept his dark cap over his dirty blonde hair and spent his afternoons and evenings with a half empty bottle, swaying to an unknown tune.   
  
He enjoyed losing control, if just for a split second.   
  
Ever since the temple had been destroyed, he hadn't had a real place to call home and he certainly didn't have a way to afford a new place.   
  
Many had swayed, countered, and fallen to his master's malice. Many had been betrayed and blinded by the dreary deception of the darkside. Many had met the force at the hand and blade of his barbarous master.   
  
Those that had survived fled and those that hadn't, sent into exile by the crumbling republic. Mace Windu, at the brink of his own passing, had held his hand and begged for forgiveness. Saying he had passed judgement on him without ever trying to know the inner soul of that blue eyed boy. And Yoda, as he took his last breath, still pointed his finger saying, "Great things, I see for you."   
  
Never had he cried that much, so much that his body had wracked in sobs and his spirit fatigued to the point he had felt dead inside. He didn't remember ever crying so much that it felt like he was dry, as if he had poured the last of his soul and now it had all disappeared.   
  
Never, for as long as he could remember, had he cried as much as he had in those horrific days.   
  
Once, he had cried in the delicate arms of his mother and she had soothed his soul. Once, he had cried in the gentle limbs of Padme and she had comforted his aching heart. However, at that time, for first time both were gone and when he had broken down and crumbled inside, _no one_ had been there to sooth his soul, comfort his aching heart, ease the ever growing pain, and he had continued to ache until he was empty and could hurt no more.   
  
He was all alone.   
  
And he had lost everyone he loved and cared for deeply.   
  
He had held Marina's body to his chest and his composure had crumbled in front his very eyes. Her blood had stained his tunic, as her eyes had been forever open in shock as her pale skin turned white. A rich, red liquid had flowed down from her mouth as her lifeless fingers singled her death.   
  
He had pulled the metal that impaled her out of her side, had tried to heal her with his touch of the force. But still, her fingers would not move, her eyelids would not close, and her skin would not receive back its normal color, he could not revive her.   
  
Pressing her body to his chest, he had screamed in agony, over the grotesque horror that lay before him and his cries of anguish soon were the only sounds heard.   
  
She had died in his arms.   
  
He had stood in the field where every slain Jedi had been brought. He had cradled many, his friends, his mentors, and his teachers to his breast and he had cried in torment and anger at it all.   
  
He hated his master, for all he had done, but found that no matter what he still loved that vile creature.   
  
And so, he spent many hours here. Drinking, drowning himself in the neverending misery that plagued him. Here was the only place that cured his insomnia, that numbed the distill pain and ever lasting anger.   
  
Here was the only place that he could be someone else and still be himself.   
  
Dex, a sometimes sadistic bartender, having once owned a diner, continued to pour drinks his way. Dex had been a mutal friend, through Obi-wan of all people, and he had tended to Anakin all those nights he had slept alone on the street. Both of them suffered from the same torment that threatened their sanity and played in their dreams.   
  
Dreams of his master and those horrid atrocities.   
  
"Ya want 'nother drink, boy?" Dex asked from across the counter.   
  
Anakin's head pulsed, but he ignored it. Nodding to the man across the way, he took a huge sip of the glass placed before him.   
  
"Not too much 'ow, Darklighter." The bartender grunted at the end as he poured another drink for someone else. "I'm not carryin' ya upstair."   
  
Anakin swayed slightly, "Up to my humble abode, won't you Dex? You know you wanna go."   
  
One of his six arms, moved as he laughed cynically, "Got a wife an' seven kids dere 'member, Jag?" He reached over with another arm and touch Anakin's, "You still a here, Jag?"   
  
Through his blurred vision, he could tell whom the husky voice belonged to, "Just finnnneeee, Deeeexxxxx."   
  
The other man laughed, "Eeny one eva tell ya, ya a lousee drunk, Jag an' 'n even worse lyer?"   
  
He laughed befuddled, swaying more now, "Only in the morning."   
  
The other man laughed and look over to the person next to Anakin, "Can I help ya, lady?"   
  
She nodded, timidly, her voice slightly hushed, but even through his drunken state, Anakin could clearly hear the voice as it articulated words and let sound roll off her tongue, "Yes," She replied, "A glass of water, please?"   
  
Dex laughed slightly and reached for a glass, promptly filling it with water, "Here you go." He smiled at her, "On the house."   
  
"Thank you." The voice replied, sipping slightly.   
  
Dex looked at Anakin and winked, smiling back at the petite figure. She smiled at him slightly and then pushed a stray strand on hair back behind her ear, "You're new here." The bartender observed, "What's your name?"   
  
"Padme," She annunciated, glaring daggers at Anakin, and then back at Dex, "Padme Amidala."   
  
Anakin laughed slightly, it was a slurred laugh though, one that made Dex chuckle, "Forgive dear ol' Jag here, he's had one too many to drink."   
  
She smiled sweetly and if Anakin had seen her smile he would have cringed, "Jag is it?" She laughed more cynically, "I thought you were someone else."   
  
He turned toward her, eyes drunkenly connecting with hers and for the first time in a long time blue and brown met. He held out his hand and tipped his cap with his extra hand, "General Jag Darklighter, at your service, ma'am."   
  
She took the hand, glancing at him curiously, "Padme Amidala." Her brows creased in consternation; "You're a lousy drunk for a general." She mused, observing his tipsy state.   
  
He shook his head, dropping her hand and placing both arms on the counter as he looked away from her, "I don't got a job no more, ma'am, the republic's dead." He turned back to her with a look that made her shiver, "In case you forgotten."   
  
She reached out and placed her hand on the inside of his arm, "Ana- Jag," She paused, "What are you doing here?"   
  
He laughed sadistically, "Drowning in my sorrows, what else?"   
  
Her brows creased more; "I've been looking all over for you." She replied, her soft voice, just barely above a whisper, "When they said the temple had been destroyed, I had been so afraid." She bit her lip, "I thought you were dead."   
  
His eyes bore into hers once more before he shook his head, swaggering back and forth, "I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am. I'm here, aren't I?"   
  
She closed her eyes sadly and pulled away, "Thanks for the drink, Dex, I'll see you around."   
  
One of his arms came into contract with her small hand. She looked up to see the six-armed creature before her and his eyes met, "Say, Padme Amidala, eh? You the one that's…"   
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as Anakin closed his eyes and leaned farther into the counter. She closed her eyes briefly also. Her feeling going haywire at these sudden emotions and she found herself feeling very distraught, "Yes," she replied finally, "That's me." She smiled sweetly at Dex once more, "Rain check, right Dex?"   
  
He nodded as she left, looking at Anakin who was now staring at the counter. "Stup'd boy," He muttered.   
  
Anakin's head shot up, his brows creased on confusion, "Dex?"   
  
"Well, ya not gonna go 'fter her?" He laughed as Anakin shot up and out of the building.   
  
"Padme wait!" He called his head still spinning slightly and his vision still a little blurred. But clearly he saw her shoulder-hunch figure and he ran after her until she turned to face him.   
  
"Anakin." She gasped slightly at the site of his figure when he had caught up with her.   
  
"Jag." He corrected, looking at her with an unwavering gaze; "My name is Jag."   
  
She laughed at his demeanor, at the tone of his voice, at the sound of the name he chose to call himself, "Yes, whatever."   
  
He grabbed her arm, "Padme," His eyes bore into hers, "Yes, its me, but," He paused, "I can't be Anakin anymore."   
  
She tried to pull away, but her eyes never left his, "Why not?"   
  
"A lot has happened." He mused, releasing her and turning away.   
  
She nodded, "I know." She pressed on towards him, "Tell me, please?"   
  
He shook his head, his back still to her, "You wouldn't understand." He stopped briefly, "I've seen things that I wouldn't wish for another to view."   
  
Reaching for his arm, "Try me." She paused, "The rebellion needs you, why won't you come?"   
  
"I can't." He paused, "I will not fight my master."   
  
"He's not your master anymore, Ana-Jag!" She cried, "I was there, remember? I've always been there. It's not pretty, Ani," She paused, trying to blink back the tears that threatened her eyes, "He's more machine then man. He's a monster!"   
  
He twisted on his heel to face her, "No," He glared his eyes into hers, "No." His eyes began to seethe with rage and his nostrils flared, "My master may be maimed, but he is still a man and no matter how cold his heart is or how grotesque he appears." He paused, eyes glaring into hers; "He will never be a monster."   
  
She shook her head, pointing a finger at him, "You're wrong." She spat, "He destoryed everything! Days after he escaped, remember? He destroyed the Jedi temple. He murdered hundreds of your kind and deceived more," She looked away briefly, "How can he not be a monster?"   
  
His back hunched and he turned away from her. Not allowing her to see into his eyes, to see into his very soul. To see that he knew she was right.   
  
"The republic has crumbled, General." She spoke, "It is no more." Her eyes narrowed, "The Empire is seizing control of the galaxy. Everything is in torment."   
  
He shook his head furiously; "I will not take a side."   
  
"Then you will continue to sit and rot in this hellhole on your lazy ass and waste the gifts that the gods deemed you and the force required of you." She shook her head, "I thought you were better than this, Anakin."   
  
Turning back to her, his eyes narrowed, "My name is Jag." He looked away, "The Jedi are gone. There is no force."   
  
"You've changed, Ani." She mused, closing her eyes, "I wasted all those kisses on you, I wasted all those times I said I love you." She paused, "You aren't the man I thought you were." She laughed, "Whatever happened to that little boy that wanted to be a Jedi?"   
  
"Change is inevitable Padme," He closed his eyes, "You should know that by now." He paused, "Nothing matters anymore. Everything is gone – gone forever."   
  
She reached forward and touched his brow, "I've learned that lesson, Ani, nothing you say or do will change that. But I thought you were different, I thought when you said you loved me, I thought when you kissed me, you meant it. I thought you were different from everyone else." She shrugged, "I was wrong. I believed you when you said _I_ mattered, I was wrong."   
  
He closed his eyes and then opened them, ignoring the daggers that wanted to pierce his heart, "Are you sure you're not the one that needs me," He paused, "Not the republic?"   
  
She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing in anger; "You're a lousy drunk, Ani."   
  
She turned on her heel and fled, Anakin watched her and left with nothing else to say, he called out, "Jag! My name is Jag!" When she didn't turned around, he cursed his own incompetence. "Sithspit!" He called, kicking a nearby barrel, "Oh, blast it!"   
  
He crumbled to the ground, her words echoing through his mind.   
  
_You're a lousy drunk, Ani._   
  
What had he done?   
  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**I love feedback. Please, stop lurking and REVIEW!**   
  
I beg you, please!!!!!!!!   
  
Feedback, I live off it, I breathe off it so please CONTRIBUTE.   



	5. Chapter 5

****

Over the Edge

Chapter 5

By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me.   
  
**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
**_'…I finally realize that you are my true love,   
And now I know I need you, each and every day,   
I can't live without you…'_**   
  
  
  
He shivered.   
  
It was so cold. Closing his eyes, he awaited the dreams that had plagued his sleep since that fateful day. An insomnia that had been unavoidable and unwanted since the day he pushed his master over the edge. Since he had looked into those eyes, seething with rage, and had to ignore his own conscience and harm the only man that had been like a father to him.   
  
He loathed him and loved him at the same time.   
  
But it was so cold now. The chilled weather was causing a slight frost over his non-existent windows. The torn fabric, his only curtains, blew in the cold wind that sent shivers down his spine and goose bumps up and down his body.   
  
He reached for his thin brown blanket to pull to against his shivering body more.   
  
A murky, dark, desolate feeling surrounded him, but, in all his melancholy existence on the underworld planet, he was use to it.   
  
The black of night washed over him like the blanket he did not have. The stars were his only light as he stared up through a hole in the ceiling and watched them sparkle and shine in their own way. The blackness set apart the day from the night and light from dark.   
  
He hated night.   
  
Night was not only time for nightmares, but for unexpected visitors as well and un-welcomed memories too. Night, though its black void tried to encompass him in feelings of compassion and warmth, it did not. He felt no less secure at night, in fact he felt less secure at night.   
  
The darkness appalled his soul, frightened his heart, and injured his spirit. The shadows of night scared him, reminding him so much of before.   
  
Before – where joy could be found and there had been no trace of sorrow. Where such a corrupted world was nonexistent and when loved reigned over hate.   
  
Where he and she had fallen in love.   
  
But of course, like everything else, it all changed and faded away. Corusant was no longer busy with lights, no longer held the scum of the earth and the royals of society. Senators hardly ventured here, the Jedi were gone, the temple destroyed, and all that remained was poverty and vile.   
  
A sinister filth that had been nonexistent and not of utter comprehension until his dear master had become the siege of the galaxy.   
  
Not just the Jedi had gone into hiding, but the underdog opposition, the unwanted rebels, and the retreating imperial exiles. All had fled in hopes of not just a better life, but a life.   
  
He was no longer Anakin Skywalker, fierce, brawn Jedi Knight, the Chosen One indeed, but Jag Darklighter, one of the finest Generals of the crumbled republic, an unspoken, timid man, but one of the galaxy's greatest warriors.   
  
Jag Darklighter had everything that Anakin Skywalker had ever wanted – a career, a beautiful ship, money, friends – a normal life.   
  
Except for one thing and that one thing was her.   
  
As one of the last remaining Jedi he had hid here, here a place where no one should have been able to find him. But someone had.   
  
She had.   
  
She had waltz into his life, intruding on his self-inflammation and pity, looking just as beautiful as always and just as tantalizing and mesmerizing as the first day they had met back in Watto's Junkyard. Never would he ever see a creature as beautiful and amazing as she.   
  
And her eyes, he realized, still sent shivers down his spine, still made goose bumps run up his arms, still made his stomach turn.   
  
The atmosphere here was always dark, but today, for some strange reason, to Anakin, it seemed a little brighter.   
  
"Jag?" Someone called into his one room home, "Jag, ya in a here?"   
  
Turning at the sound of his name, he saw Dex standing in the doorway, looking out over Anakin's open window. He smiled, "Hey Dex."   
  
The other creature smiled back, "Jag." He came closer, "Just came to see how you're doing before I head home."   
  
He nodded and turned back to look at the non-existent part of the ceiling, "I'm fine, Dex, just fine." The other man took a seat next to the ground that Anakin slept on. The former Jedi apprentice sat up and looked directly at Dex, "What can I do for you Dex?" He questioned.   
  
Without hesitation, the former friend of his master spoke up, "You knew that women in there today, didn't you?"   
  
Anakin thought about it for a second and finally spoke quietly. The words that he spoke contradicting his heart, "No." He paused, "Never seen her before."   
  
Dex shook his head, "Ya did," His eyes narrowed, "No 'ne looks at ta strangeer like dat."   
  
Anakin shrugged, knowing there was no way out of it, "Even if I did know her before," He looked away, "It wouldn't matter."   
  
Dex nodded in understanding, "She da girl who got dway, huh?"   
  
He shrugged, "I guess you could say that." He admitted.   
  
Dex's brows curved now in curiosity, "Ya loved her, didn' ya?" He paused, "Ya still doo?"   
  
Anakin smiled, "Of course," He paused and looked far away, as if seeing her face all over again, "When I first laid eyes on her, beauty had a new standard." He paused, "It still does."   
  
Dex smiled, "I haven't ceen tha 'n a while."   
  
His brows creased in consternation, "What?"   
  
"A smile," replied the bartender, "A real, sober smile."   
  
Anakin laughed. "Thanks Dex, you're a really good friend."   
  
The bartender smiled, "I live ta serve Jag. Now give ol' Dex a hug."   
  
Just as the two men embrace friendly, a small petite voice echoed through the atmosphere, surprising Anakin and throwing his senses completely aloof. "Ani?" It asked, echoing through the desolate room.   
  
Releasing Dex, he turned to look at the doorway and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, "My name is Jag." He replied coldly. The only thing that seemed logical to say, he turned away staring at anything but her angelic face.   
  
"I'll a leava ya two 'lone." The bartender replied uncomfortably.   
  
Anakin nodded and turned to sullenly look out the window, "Jag." Began the soft, gentle voice, "Jag." It repeated quietly.   
  
Anakin took a deep breath, "How did you find me?" He questioned, not looking at her.   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Are you sober?" She asked.   
  
He still didn't look at her and he spoke in a cold, monotone voice. One that's pain sent trembles through her small body, "Unfortunately." He replied, "How did you find me?" He repeated.   
  
She shrugged, "Marina messaged me a few weeks ago."   
  
"Marina's dead." He interrupted.   
  
She let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry," She paused awkwardly, "Jag."   
  
His eyes closed, though she could not tell, "It's all right." He replied sadly.   
  
She came closer slowly, "How are you Jag?" She asked, "She messaged me days before the temple went down. Then it fell apart. I was so worried, Jag," She closed her eyes in retrospect, "So scared."   
  
Her hand lightly came down on his arm, but he turned away from her and brushed away her hand, "Don't touch me Padme." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Please, don't." He begged.   
  
Her eyes curved in confusion, "Ani…" She whispered, "My beautiful Ani."   
  
His eyes closed again, unbeknownst to her, "You moved on." He whispered. "Why are you here?"   
  
She sniffled from behind him slightly, "He's dead Jag, your sick master killed him."   
  
"Good." He reprove quietly, "Good."   
  
She let out a frustrated breath, "Ani, you can't mean that…"   
  
"I thought you loved me." He replied. "You wonder why I shun your touch, why I avoid your voice, why I hide away from your haunting presence." He paused, "You have my heart Padme, you always will – no matter what. But still, you torment me with these games, I thought you loved me."   
  
She sighed, "Loving you was another time and place, Ani." She whispered, finally coming up to his side and sitting beside him, "I had to move on, one way or another, you understand don't you?" She shook her head; "I couldn't hang on, waiting at fate's doorstep."   
  
He shook his head, his piercing blue eyes finally meeting her and she saw all the pain in those ice-blue chips – all the sorrow.   
  
"No, of course," He laughed sadistically, his brows creasing in mock-indignation, "Not with the war going on, you'd think you wouldn't have time to hang on fate." He paused, his eyes growing bitter and his tone becoming hushed, "I didn't go looking for it though."   
  
She bit her lip, speaking guiltily; "I thought you and Marina…" Her voice trailed off, unable to utter those words, unable to utter her worst fear – though she'd never admit it.   
  
"No," He shook his head, "I got halfway to Malastare and I realized there was no one else for me. I had only hoped you felt the same." He looked away finally; "I was such a fool. I am still."   
  
Her eyes creased in consternation, "But she messaged me-"   
  
He interrupted her again; "We were good friends. The best of friends, but not lovers – I couldn't have been a lover to anyone else." He sniffled, "I was foolish, wasn't I? To think that we still had some sort of chance. What a fool I've been."   
  
"A fool perhaps," She paused briefly, "But a true fool wouldn't have realized it or worst, a true fool would have thought differently." She smiled sheepishly, "I suppose we both were at fault."   
  
He took a deep breath, "I'd give anything to you, anything in the world, to make it better, to say I'm sorry, Padme," He turned to look at her, his eyes piercing hers and seeing once again into her soul, "Anything you want."   
  
She shook her head, her eyes watering, "But all I'd want is your love."   
  
"You already have my heart," He whispered.   
  
She came closer, her face inching towards his, "Join me Anakin, join the rebellion. Help us make your master's wrongs right."   
  
He pressed his face toward hers, his lips hovering above her. His hot breath on her flushed cheeks sending shivers down her spin and making her heart do all sorts of turns, "I can't, you know that Padme,"   
  
She closed her eyes and opened them again, waiting to feel his gentle caress, "Why not? Please," She begged, "Come and be with me."   
  
"I can't." He shook his head, "I can't." He paused, "I can't be with you."   
  
She sat up suddenly, "Why not?"   
  
He shook his head more; "I'll put you in more danger then you already are. I'm the last one." He replied, "The last one. My head is at the top of his list."   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "And yet you sit in bars and get drunk!" She screamed softly. Her voice grew to a whisper, "My husband's dead and I want to be with you. My true love." She looked at him, "Do you hear me, I want to be with my true love."   
  
He closed his eyes, "All I could ever want, Padme, is to call you mine. I've wanted that all my life. But…"   
  
Her eyes grew cold, "Please, don't, Ani," She whispered interrupting him, "Don't say it."   
  
He replied, "I want to make this all right. I want to make you mine." He paused, "But I can't."   
  
"I don't care." She whispered, grabbing his face with her hands, pressing her palms to his cheeks, "I don't care. I want to be with you. I belong with you."   
  
"I don't want to hurt you Padme." He paused, "I couldn't stand myself if I hurt you." A single tear slipped out from her eyes and fell down her cheek, only to have it wiped away by his coarse hand, "I would die if I caused you any pain."   
  
She blinked back tears, "Denying yourself to me is causing me pain, Anakin," She paused, "Being with you is a risk I am willing to take. I use to be a Senator, Anakin," She whispered, "And I run the rebellion. My head is right up there with yours." Another tear fell in which he soberly and swiftly wiped away, she continued, "I don't care Anakin cause I can't live without you. I tried once and I won't try again."   
  
"Padme-" He began, looking over at her form sitting next to him on the ground.   
  
"No," She shook her head; "I waited a lifetime for you, Anakin Skywalker, I'm not letting you get away now." She paused, "Come, join the alliance," She begged, "Be with me." She brought her face closer, her palms still resting on his face, "With me, forever."   
  
Another tear fell and he wiped it away silently and then kissed her left palm. He closed his eyes, "I wish I could say all that I feel." He admitted.   
  
"Shh…" She soothed, her eyes closing slowly as their faces inched closer and closer together, "I already know."   
  
She could feel his breath on her wet cheeks; his scent filled her nostrils. He was everywhere he needed to be. She pressed forward slightly, waiting.   
  
Oh, my beautiful Ani.   
  
But it never came. Whatever happened, happened all too quickly, but whatever it was, it made everything a wild blur.   
  
She had screamed for his name, but nothing happened. She had reached for his hands, for his arms, for a part of him, but there was nothing.   
  
My beautiful Ani.   
  
Her heart screamed for him, but there was nothing.   
  
And before everything went black, all she heard was the inhale and exhale of something vaguely familiar.   
  
But then there was a darkness she couldn't wake up from that overwhelmed her, suffocated her, encompassed her.   
  
_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_   
  
My beautiful Ani.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Feedback is loved. **PLEASE,** I beg you, **CONTRIBUTE**. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the Edge  
****Chapter 6  
**By aznJEDI13

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me. 

**Note: **I'M BACK!!! I've missed writing! This is the sequel to the "The Deep End" so if you want you can read it first, but you don't have to. This takes place three years after the "Deep End."

It's been a while so excuse me if my writing sucks.

* * *

_Where the hell was he? _

There was a shiver that went spiraling down his spine. Trying to move, he grimaced, he was injured, badly. Dried blood, he began to realize, surrounded his face, leaking earlier from his nose.

_But when did he get hurt? _

His hands were pale, the knuckles broken, and his muscled ached.

_But from what? _

He blinked, but his eyes hurt. His vision was blury, his eye, he guessed, was swollen.

_What the hell had happened? _

Crimson red laced his clothing, dried and crusty all over his body. He finally felt the pain as it shot through his body. Like tiny needles prinkling at his skin, piercing and pentrating. He closed his eyes, despite the pain, and attempted to call onto the force.

But it was gone.

The realization; he was empty, barren, a void without the force. He couldn't feel anything. He didn't know anything.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps approaching, one by one. And he knew where he was. He didn't need the force to understand.

Fallon. Kenobi.

The door opened swiftly, a dark shadowy figure snickering through the darkness. Evil eyes glowing in the black.

_Sweet Master. What has become of you?_

Silence, of course. Kenobi's black cape swiftly moving. Anakin would not cower away in fear. He refused to. He was strong; he would always be strong.

Inhale. Exhale. The hiss became apparent. Inhale. Exhale. Those ugly phuemonics. Inhale. Exhale. They were in his dreams at night; he despised them. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

An exhale, "Skywalker," Inhale.

"What do you want from me?" He spat.

Exhale, "Revenge."

A smirk, "Strike me down, Kenobi, I will become more powerful then you could ever imagine."

Inhale, "I know."

A cold, translucent hand reached to touch Anakin's cheek. "The student is no longer under the master."

"I am greater then you'll ever be."

"Arrogant, indeed." Inhale. "I know." Exhale. "The chosen one." He mocked.

His fist tightened and Anakin felt a growing tightness in his throat - suffocation immenient.

"But you see." Clenching his fist tighter, "I am stronger then you'll ever be."

"You're fooling yourself!"

Kenobi, angrily, clenched his fist harder and Anakin screamed in pain.

"You have mistaked my abilities for the last time, Skywalker." Anakin's bloody hands, ran to grasp at his throat, his eyes clenched in pain as tears began to leak.

"You can't..." Through the hurt and clenched teeth, he managed to speak slowly, "Kill me."

"On the contrary, I am fully prepared to." He sighed, "But you are right." Releasing his fist, "I want to watch you suffer more first."

Anakin gasp for breath as his airways cleared. His heavy breathing gave strength to his former Master.

"Your torture I will take great pleasure in." He snickered.

"You son of a bitch!" Anakin seethed.

Kenobi's eyes narrowed and a loud crack followed, Anakin screamed in pain, clutching his hand.

"I hate you!" He informed abrasively, impuslively.

Sinister evil, "Good. Hate is the first step to the darkside."

"No! I will never be like you! Never!" He cried.

"Then it is finished. The last of the Jedi has been exterminated." He paused. "Pray for a Savior."

_Sweet Master. What has become of you?_

* * *

A brisk walk down the hall, her feet shifting hastily toward the steel doors. Opening, "Commander." She acnknowledged. 

He nodded to her, "Your highness."

"I told you to stop calling me that." She retorted, her eyes scanning the nearby control panel.

"What happened to Skywalker?" he asked.

A grimaced, but after years of being Queen, she was able hide her growing concern. She turned to a worker, "I need you to ready my ship, I'm going to Fallon."

"Fallon?" the commander questioned, "You can't possibly think of going there, highness!"

She shook her head, finally turning to bear her eyes into the commanders. "Kenobi has Skywalker." She grew silent, her voice no higher then a whisper, "I must go."

"I can't let you." He shook his head, "Absolutely not! It's too dangerous! The Republic-"

"I will return." She sighed, "You have my word, Commander and the Republic will not falter."

He continued to shake his head, "At least send someone else!"

"We don't know what Kenobi has done to him!" Eyes closing and opening with a deep exhale, "I'm the only one that can save him."

"That's absurd."

"No, Commander," She smiled slightly, "That's love."

And in the distance a lone scream could be heard. The torture had become.

Will the last Jedi fall?

_Hold on, Ani. I'm coming..._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Feedback is loved. **PLEASE,** I beg you, **CONTRIBUTE**. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Over the Edge  
****Chapter 7  
**By aznJEDI13

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me. 

**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first. It's been a while so excuse me if my writing sucks.

* * *

He shivered.

Chills ran up his body, spiraling down his spine, crawling like insects all over his skin. His knuckles were broken and swollen, joints out of place, perhaps permanently. A few ribs were broken amongst the debris – memories from Kenobi's torture.

He still couldn't believe that it was his _master_ who was hurting him – killing him slowly with every devastating blow.

He could no longer sit up; it hurt too much. The pain quivered through his body, like a million blows to every part. He laid in agony, restless though temporarily sustained. His head ached, needles shooting through his mind, confusing him every second.

Visions – blurred, cloudy, undistinguished – plagued him etherally.

_**Are you an angel? **_

_**I'm going to marry you. **_

_**Let go, Anakin...you're hurting me. **_

_**He broke it Ani. Shattered to a million pieces.** _

_**Remember, Am, to betray my love for you would be to betray my very self, to deny myself...**_

And he remembered everything – his fierce love affair with the Queen of Naboo, the Jedis' morbid and monsterous murders, Kenobi's heart shakening betrayal – a flood of memories came to him. And he was pierced with his shame, his bitterness, and his fear. Why would he think of everything now?

This was his moment, soon he knew, he would reunite with the great circle and of course, Yoda. Of course, he could not help but feel a sense of shame for letting Yoda down. He had not done anything great at all and come to think of it, he had failed. Failed Yoda, failed Marina, but most importantly failed himself.

He had watched them all fall, swore he would raise up a great new strength and find those hidden powers. But somehow, someway, Kenobi had caught him and here he lied, in his last moments.

He clutched himself, the coldness bearing in on him like tiny fingers prying at his body, reaching for his soul. The blackness was closing in on him and so he drifted off. Away he went...

_He swung despite the ache in his arms or the wounds of flesh he swung. The hum of the lightsaber, a somber sound through the terrified darkness – the only light._

"_Anakin!" _

_Fending off foe and friend, he went. Defeating, one by one, the darkness that threatened to tear his world apart. It would not win. _

"_Anakin! Help!" _

_There it was - his name and her voice. Calling out for him, needing him once more. And so he ran, harder, faster than he ever had before. Grasping forward... _

"_Marina!" He failed to find her, see her and then all of a sudden, as if time around them frooze, he saw her. Blood dripping down her face, sweat flowing from her pores, her robe no longer beige, but crimson. She slashed in mayhem, in fierce, unabridged passion. _

_She slayed her opponent, the evil darkness, the being falling to the floor. But he watched, almost in horrid agony, as his former master came upon her. Eyes glowing evily, anger clenched in his teeth. So angry...he realized how could anyone be that angry?_

**_Oh sweet master._**

_"Marina!" He called, galvanting forward, lightsaber clutched. He continued without thought, slaying away whoever or whatever stood in his path, "Marina!"_

_But it was too late and she was no match. He watched in horror as his Master sent a sharp, silver metal pole plummeling Marina's way. She slashed at in desperation and shredded fear, before, almost in slow motion, the pole slammed into her flesh, sending her to the grown. _

_Crimson, from that second began to drench her body, her wounds opening as she called on fully to the force to save her – to take her away. _

_He ran now, his feet moving without a second thought, landing at her side in an instant. _

"_Marina!" He cried, cradling her head in his hands. "No, no...it can't be." _

_Her eyes, now dimly lit, looked to the heavens and past him. "Anakin..." She whispered, her eyes floating between conscious and unconscious. _

"_Marina, please...don't leave me." _

"_Anakin." Her skin paled her flesh a dramatic white. The blood drenching him now, flooding out of her and taking her away with it. _

_He gripped her hand in his, holding it again his heart. "Marina..." _

"_Be strong Anakin." She whispered, "be strong." _

"_No," He cried, "No..." _

"_May the force..." She gasped for air, "Be with you." And with that, she was gone, her eyes opened forever in shock, blood dripping from the corners of her pale mouth, leaking onto his tunic. _

_She was gone. _

"_No, no." He cried, shaking his head furiously, reaching to pull the metal out of her. Holding her wound with his hand as the blood trickled profusely. Closing his eyes to concentrate, calling on the force. _

_But she was gone._

And finally Anakin felt as if he were returning home as well. The loneliness, slowly, began to disminish.

But there was a movement, in the back, behind the hallunciations, a tiny figure moved. Silent in the black of night, stealthy they crept about his cell.

A tiny hand reached for his head, craddling it gently. Pulling strands of dirty, crimson stained hair away from his eyes. The touch of the skin was familiar, but he could no longer remember where. The smell of lilacs from her hair, the spilled down her shoulders.

Beautiful.

An angel sent from above to save him, relieve him from this torture, from the deadly betrayal of his idol.

He closed his eyes, trying to server the pain from his mind.

* * *

**_My beautiful Ani._**

She had never seen such a horrid sight – how could this be her strong, strapping Jedi knight? Torture by Kenobi, to the brink of death, he lay helplessly before him.

Her heart sank at the image – a strong man disabled so easily. She went to him, as fast as her stealthy movements would allow – her heart jumped for his, but could not find it.

**_My beautiful Ani._**

She had been there the first time, when Anakin lost his limb, Bail lost his life, and Kenobi lost his heart. But this time it was far more horrid and bewildering.

Her sweet, beautiful Ani lay, almost lifeless before him. She cradled his head in her lap, moved stray, dried and bloody hair, out from his eyes. She held back tears because her heart felt half-gone when she saw him like this. Her soul almost ripped out by the atrocities that Kenobi continued to commit. She refused to lose the love of her life.

Though she already had...

"_He's coming!" He cried. _

_She dropped her things, grabbing hold of his arm, "What?" _

"_The Master's coming." _

_She shivered, "All right, John, grab that bag," sighing, "We have to get out of here. He'll come for me!" _

_Confusion crossed his brow, but he hid it quickly. They ran. The pheunomics heard throughout the hall of her castle. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. It was he. _

_Kenobi. _

"_He'll want you?" He asked. _

_Shaking her head, steps becoming quicker and quicker, "Yes," Pausing, "I use to love his Padawan." _

_He breathed, "Anakin..." _

"_Yes, but -" She never finished her sentence. Debris went flying at them from all directions when they reached the hangar. Guards flew to her side, protecting her as best they could. John pulled out his blaster, shooting inch by inch. _

"_Just go!" He screamed. _

"_John!" She yelled, "I can't leave you!" _

"_You have to. If the Master wants you, you should go. I'll be fine." He fired another shot off. _

"_I love you John!" _

_A smile, the last she ever saw, "I know." _

_A kiss. _

_She boarded the ship, waiting for him, calling out to him. But he didn't move. He kept firing, kept trying to protect her. He refused to leave her side...and yet..._

_Her last memory of him will always be of Kenobi striking him down. _

_And John was gone- forever. A victim to Kenobi's malice. She will never forgive him for that. _

"Ani..." She whispered. "Oh, dear Ani..."

He stirred, his eyes fluttering open at the sound of his name. The bruises on his cheeks becoming apparent as well as the swelling of his eyes. She knew very well then that he was halluncinating.

**_My beautiful Ani..._**

She rubbed his brow, soothing the ache with her gentle touch. She had to get him out. Then, suddenly, he saw her, like the sun shining behind the clouds. "Padme..." He breathed.

"Shhh..." She called, "Save your strength."

"Padme..." He whispered, "I can't feel anything."

Sighing, "Shhh," She paused, "I know."A gentle kiss on his brow, "I'm going to get you out of here Ani, just hang in there."

He reached for her, but failed, "It hurts," He cried. "It hurts so bad."

It broke her heart when his normally harmonious blue eyes, now bloodshot and forlorn met her auburn brown ones – pleading. He heaved in a breath, all the pain coming back. She cradled his head more; his eyes closed, suffocating in the agony.

"Don't give up Ani. Stay with me." She called. To herself, "I'll save you."

You're my only hope.

The words shot through her mind – in his voice – and she knew she there was not much time.

**_My beautiful Ani..._**

She slipped out of there, stealthy – or she thought.

"Highness." She jumped out of her skin, turning to Kenobi.

"My Lord." She nodded.

"I've been expecting you."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Feedback is loved. **PLEASE,** I beg you, **CONTRIBUTE**. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Over the Edge**

**Chapter 8**

By aznJEDI13

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns all, no doubt about that. This story belongs to me.

**Note: **I've finally decided on a time frame. We last saw our beloved couple when Anakin was 18 and Amidala was 23, almost 24. Now, three years later, our heroes meet again. Fate has brought them together once more. It is suggested that you read the "The Deep End" first. It's been a while so excuse me if my writing sucks.

_And these moments might just find a way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone when the morning night sings _

Scars, gashes, bruises – oh how they littered every part of his body, oh how they ached from head to toe.

He was fighting to stay awake. That's when he saw her. Angel – a vision – a reverie of a dream he had long forgotten.

And he fought to stay coherent, to feel what he felt around him. The blood had dried, the pain had ceased, and all that remained with an empty, numb feeling. The way it felt when she was gone.

All those lonely nights he had shared – all those empty feelings he had divulged in. Only to find that…

Padme was his heart.

As much as the Jedi forbade attachment, as much as he denied it himself, Padme was his heart.

He could no longer avoid the realization. It was true – deep down inside he still loved Padme Amidala.

But the years had worn into him – and her – the war had created a barrier around his would be heart. He blamed his master most of because he couldn't love anymore – because he shouldn't love anymore.

And yet there was this angel, whose voice he hardly recognized, who's touch he hardly remembered, who set his heart aflame in a way no one ever had.

Jag… 

And of course, there was the devil. Plagued on his right shoulder, seething, tempting him every step of the way, a countless battle tormenting him.

He was the last one, which made it harder, worst than he ever feared or imagined.

And he had to fight all by himself.

The way that Kenobi had hurt him was beyond any physical beating, beyond any injuries he could ever sustain – no it was much deeper than that. It was more than emotional too – it was like the life was drained out of him, pulled from his heart, strangled from any clutch he ever had.

Anakin Skywalker had been too weak too survive, too wide-eyed and innocent to live without the Jedi, without Padme…yes, Anakin Skywalker was no more.

Only Jag Darklighter remained.

And he was spiraling, into another world, another oblivion beyond himself, beyond life and death, beyond what was and what is…

"_Jag," she smiled, playing with his bare chest, "Jag." _

_He stirred, "Yes?" _

"_How much do you love me?" she asked. _

"_Love?" He shook his head, "Who said anything about love?" _

"_I just thought I'd ask," she sobered, her hair dangling around her bare skin, "Jag…" _

"_Yes?" he answered, sinking lower onto the mattress, one hand rising to hold her cheek. _

"_How come we keep meeting? I can't make you happy." _

_He shook his head, eyes looking into the far distant, "No one will." _

And the memories shook him, like short-lived clips of his life flashing before his eyes.

But she was here, somewhere in a distant part of him, that part of him that was still alive –barely – he felt her.

She was here.

_**But if all these dreams might find a way into my day today seem I'll be under the impression I was somewhere in between With only two being you**_

A figure slipped into the darkness. Eyes brimming with tears, as the smell of lilacs and lavender filled the room. It was cold and dark in this place.

A deep cavern into the world she tried so hard to rebel against.

The rebellion would flourish – thrive for the next few centuries – but today.

Today marked the end of her heart. Her life. Her existence.

She was to kill Anakin Skywalker.

Her very soul was in torment, in rage with her mind and her heart. A constant battle she found herself fighting so much, so long, so hard.

Kenobi's grip had been so tight around her neck, cutting off the air as fast as she could speak.

Her vision had blurred with tears – could Kenobi kill her?

It had happened so fast, the breaking of her arm, the wrath of Kenobi, and the dagger stuck to her side. Ushered into cell to kill _him._

_My beautiful Ani…_

The touch of his skin, no matter how pale and bruised, felt wonderful against her hand. She would never forget this moment. The way his chest rose with his heart, his quiet breathing…

_My beautiful Ani…_

She cradled his head in her lap, touched the dried blood on his blond head, kiss his gentle brow.

Their final moment.

A last breath and she pulled out the dagger.

_I'm sorry Ani. _

_**To be continued...**_

Feedback is loved. **PLEASE,** I beg you, **CONTRIBUTE**.


End file.
